


одуванчик

by ross_marquise



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gender or Sex Swap, Love/Hate, Smoking, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ross_marquise/pseuds/ross_marquise
Summary: баз бы хотела вплетать в медные волосы симоны ромашки и жемчуг, кормить ее с рук малиной и чувствовать ее тёплое дыхание на своей коже, а не играть в заклятых врагинь.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 1





	одуванчик

**Author's Note:**

> песня, которая дала идею: алёна швец -- одуванчик

есть много причин любить симону сноу. 

ее дурацкая неуклюжесть, привычка раскидывать вещи по комнате, открывать на ночь окно и забывать про него. поражающая неспособность контролировать свою магию, вкладывать силу в слова-заклинания и умение собирать все передряги, что попадаются на пути. ее раздражающе потерянный вид каждый раз после встречи с директором, такой, что хочется прижать ее крепче к груди и не отпускать, и ее ужасно глупые лучезарные улыбки, мелькающие в разговорах с пенни или агатой. 

у сноу волосы цвета меди, вечно взъерошенные, а после лета — остриженные коротко, под мальчика. баз хочется зарыться в них носом, наслаждаться запахом примулы и земляники, гладить симону долго и успокаивающе, пока она засыпает. 

у сноу глаза цвета полевых васильков, выражающие чаще всего растерянность или упрямство. баз иногда хочется раствориться в этом нежном океане незабудок.

у сноу на коже — карта звездного неба, в котором баз ориентируется на удивление лучше, чем в настоящем. ее очаровательные веснушки на лице, плечах и кистях перемежаются с тонкими белыми шрамами, за которые баз ненавидит мага и заодно себя. вот — большая медведица, а вот — кассиопея. вот — мелкий след размером с пенни на коленке от того, что баз в детстве столкнула ее с лестницы. вот — розоватое пятно на спине, которое поначалу напоминало ожог кислотой и появилось после очередной причудливой тренировки колдуна. 

у сноу на душе — поразительной силы фатализм и готовность посреди ночи вскочить с постели и отправиться на сомнительное задание мага, позабыв обо всем. сноу, кажется, даже была бы готова отдать ему свою жизнь, если бы он попросил, и баз в тысячный раз проигрывает в голове, как хватает ее за запястье отчаянно, поворачивает к себе, говорит, говорит, говорит ей о ее ценности, о несправедливости выданной ей судьбы, о своей к ней любви. 

сноу каждый раз, когда видит баз в комнате или вне ее, смотрит на соседку с таким жгучим недоверием, будто она — ее врагиня номер один, которая ежесекундно продумывает план о том, как бы испортить симоне жизнь ещё больше. 

любовь к сноу расцветает в теле баз летними одуванчиками, крепко обвивающими стеблями ребра и позвоночник, прорывающими кожу насквозь изнутри, сжимающими цветочным венком давно не бьющееся сердце. любовь к сноу пряным вином опаляет вены и спирает дыхание тяжелой пеленой дыма, заполняющей легкие. любовь к сноу — зажженная лучина в руках баз, поднесенная опасно близко к коже, и она готова позволить своей руке дрогнуть, а себе — сгореть, как стопка неотправленных писем в камине. 

любовь к сноу на вкус как желчь, порох или прогорклая рябина. 

— баз?

вопрос симоны повисает в неловкой тишине, и баз неспеша отрывается от книги, пальцем закладывая нужную страницу. она обращает на соседку спокойно-внимательный взгляд и ждет. 

у баз — глаза цвета талого льда, шелковистые угольно-чёрные волосы, спускающиеся волной ниже плеч, и ворох свободных темных рубашек. 

— почему ты так меня ненавидишь?

баз откладывает в сторону книгу. симона немного нервно кусает губы — они у неё цвета садовой космеи. губы сноу в меру пухлые и постоянно сухие, в мелких трещинках и ранках. сноу постоянно их теребит пальцами, облизывает или обкусывает, когда задумывается, нервничает или чувствует растерянность. губы сноу манят, и баз бы так хотелось накрыть их своими в легком прикосновении. 

баз тянется к столу за металлическим портсигаром с фамильным гербом, выуживает элегантно-тонкую сигарету и зажигает ее щелчком пальцев. вместо ответа баз долго молчит и выдыхает дым — симона хмурится раздраженно.

баз бы хотела вплетать в медные волосы симоны ромашки и жемчуг, кормить ее с рук малиной и чувствовать ее теплое дыхание на своей коже, а не играть в заклятых врагинь.

— ты сама себя видела, сноу? разве есть причины тебя любить? 

сноу смотрит на нее обиженно, как будто бы баз дала ей пощечину — комната бы все равно не позволила это сделать. каждый раз изо рта баз льётся темный яд, и каждый раз в глазах сноу цвета толченого аквамарина блестит боль. каждый раз баз ненавидит себя за то, что ее угораздило влюбиться в избранную пророчеством любимицу мага.


End file.
